villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Stress
Stress is the "daughter" of Worry - a feminine aspect of the entity created at the end of Cosmic Calamity as the result of a promise by Katria to grant Worry a "gift" : Worry has very little gratitude for this "gift" and Katria barely holds any memory of ever creating Stress, which means Stress often invents her own origin stories to try and hide the fact she is very much a cosmic anomaly. Like her "father" she is chaotic, madcap and above all else utterly fixated on proving her worth to Worry. This has earned her a unique friendship of sorts with Rot, the daughter of Misery, since she too continually tries to impress her parent (Misery is however a much nicer parent than Worry, who abuses Stress as much as he does everyone else). Stress will make her grand debute in the Era 2 story "Bugged" - which will be Worry-centric and occur roughly around the same time as the Misery Wars . History Appearance Stress is strikingly like Worry in appearance (being an aspect of the entity) but has a striking coloration that is more akin to pink than red - giving her a more stereotypical "feminine" appearance, she also has different colored eyes and is very slightly smaller than Worry (though not by much, since Worry is already extremely small). Powers / Abilities *'Revolving Immortality '(Stress, as a part of Worry, shares his "revolving immortality" - when weakened beyond the ability to regenerate her energy will disperse (manifested as a cloud of smoke) and be restored in a new physical body almost instantly, in a different point in space (usually her "father's" "home" dimension) ) *'Incarnation' (Stress is a "physical god" - the physical manifestation of a higher-force, much like Worry she is trapped in the form of an insect (at least as her "true" form) ) *Minuscule (Stress is extremely small and thus often hard to notice / target - this can be both an advantage and a weakness) *Dimensional-Control (Stress has access to Worry's pocket-dimension and can also open/close dimensional portals as she see fit) *Reality-Warping (Stress is very talented in limited use of reality-warping, giving her a very cartoon-like effect, despite this being a formidable power it is extremely limited by Stress' immaturity, chaotic nature and fixation of being noticed.) *Empathic Manipulation (Stress can manipulate the emotions of others, yet much like her reality-warping powers she has difficulty mastering this power due to her immaturity and attention-seeking nature) *Omniscience (Stress has unlimited knowledge over people and events within the Multiverse, yet just like Worry she tends to leap without thinking and can be even more reckless than her "father" due to her obsessive need to impress her "father".) *Memory Alteration (Stress can alter memories, being able to see into and manipulate the existing memories of other beings: she can not create new or false memories without aid.) *Cosmic Awareness (Stress is aware of higher and lower planes of existence in multiple universes and can also see past and future events in multiple realities - however she can not control this link and thus it often manifests as chaotic visions and dreams akin to madness, allows her to "break the 4th wall".) Unofficial Theme Category:Queen-Misery Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Malefactors Category:Immortal Characters Category:Absolutes